Kaidoh's Secret
by Je m'appelle Janie
Summary: What happens when the regulars see Kaidoh do something embarrassing? Well what else than taking pictures of him and put them up on Facebook of course!


**Title: **Kaidoh's Secret**  
>Summary:<strong> What happens when the regulars see Kaidoh do something embarrassing? Well what else than taking pictures of him and put them up on Facebook of course!  
><strong>Disclaimer <strong>**- I don't own Prince of tennis (sadly)**

_Hello, this is my second story! Hope you like it_**! **

Kaidoh jogged along the foot path which was near Echizen's house, he wonder if that cute cat was there... Wait, Kaidoh never says, or even thinks things are cute… or does he?

Huming a little tune, he jogged down towards Echizen's house, there sitting on the fence was their cat, a cute bundle of brown and white fur. Kaidoh couldn't resist patting the cute feline. Ryoma saw this through his bedroom window, someone was petting HIS cat, and this wasn't just anyone, it was his senpai, Kaidoh.

He quickly called Momo, Inui, Fuji, Taka, Eiji, Oishi and Tezuka. Everyone was present except Taka, who was helping his dad at their sushi shop, and Tezuka who was going to visit his aunt with his parents….

When everyone arrived, Inui invited everyone to try his new Inui Juice – Inui Juice 2000. Everybody refused, except Ryoma's dad who had walked in and thought it was tea, Ryoma warned him, but he didn't listen. He took a sip and … BAM he fell to the floor, frothing at the mouth...

They continued their project (since when had it become a project?), S.O.K also known as 'Spy On Kaidoh'. Hiding behind a nearby wall, they watched as Kaidoh petted the cat (otherwise known as Karupin...) on the head, tickled under his chin and blushing with delight when the cat licked his hand with its tiny pink tongue. Ryoma, who was behind the wall watching, grew very angry, Karupin was HIS cat, Karupin was only allowed to lick HIM and HIM only! Eiji bounced with excitement as Kaidoh blushed yet again. He was never known to do that, Kaidoh never; and when he said never he meant NEVER blushed.

Fuji began taking pictures, lots of pictures, well lots and lots and lots of pictures. Oh, this was definitely good blackmail material. Mwhahaha… Oishi only looked at Fuji worriedly, who in turn gave him a scary smile, was he sick with the Evils?

Oishi crept away from Fuji, who was grinning evily… But on the other hand Ryoma was furious. How many times did he have to say it…Karupin was HIS cat! Oishi saw this too… happy, evil Fuji or angry, possessive Ryoma? Neither, so he decided to sit between Momo and Eiji.

Still petting the cat, he looked around, making sure no one was looking, he took out his phone, clicking away while the phone's camera flashed, again and again. Meow….purred Karupin. This scary looking guy was actually really nice, now he was going to make Karupin famous! Yay!

Ryoma had had enough, he stomped back to his house (through the back door), and took a strip of bacon from his plate, went outside and put the strip on the floor, by the cat flap.

'Meow….' Sniff sniff, what was this he smelt? Mmmmm a piece of delicious, yummy bacon. The rich smell not only met Karupins nose, but Kaidoh's also. Go on kitty, breakfast time. 'Meow..' this was just too tempting, he jumped down from the wall and rushed to the cat flap, inside he went and gobbled the bacon up, licking his mouth with his little pink tounge, he went through the cat flap, but this time he didn't make it. Ryoma scooped up Karupin, kissing his little pink button nose. Good, Karupin was

back in his hands again. Meanwhile…

Kaidoh watched the cute kitty go inside the cat flap sadly, maybe it would come back out, but after 5 minutes of waiting, he knew it wasn't coming out. Sadly he walked away; he would come here again, definitely. Suddenly he picked up his pace, he had to get home to upload the pictures up, and it would be his secret!

After seeing Kaidoh go, they all headed over to Eiji's house which was the closest. The regulars had decided to upload the pictures onto Facebook, (Well Fuji did and forced everyone to agree) Ryoma was there too. (After making sure Karupin couldn't get out and with lots of toys and treats) Uploading the pictures, they each chose one (Fuji choosing 5) which ended up getting 10 pictures.

Eiji named the folder - Furry Marshmallow lover with a scary face!

"I agree with the scary face bit but… " Ryoma paused, "Why did you name my cat a Furry Marshmallow?"

"Ochibi! It's the cutest name ever!"

After about 5 minutes there were more than 10746 likes! This was a big hit!

Meanwhile Kaidoh had gone to eat lunch, he brought a burger and sat down, *giggle, giggle*  
>"huh?"<br>Behind him stood two girls, about the same age as him, the taller one had wavy brown hair, while the other one had curly red hair with a couple of freckles on her nose.  
>The brunette said, "Can we please get your autograph?"<br>"Ok?"  
>He signed the two girl's hands, when they were walking away he heard them say "Oh My Gosh! We got his autograph, let's go show the others!" They must have got the wrong person, but no one would look like him right?<p>

Another weird event happened when he was jogging home, a boy about the age of 11 looked at him and said to his mum,  
>"hey mum, isn't that the Fur –", but before he could say anymore, his mother put her hand over his mouth and said "shh, dear"<p>

Puzzled, he sprinted home, which wasn't too far away. Inside his house, his brother looked at him weirdly  
>"WHAT?" Kaidoh shouted at him<br>"No-" *giggle* "-thing" was the only reply he got.  
>Why was everyone acting so strange?<p>

Finally, he decided to check his Facebook account. He had one message, oh great he thought Fuji's blackmailing me again. But when he clicked on it he saw that it was not blackmail but something even more horrifying, Fan Mail…*Enter Music Here* it said:

_Dear Furry Marshmallow Lover with a scary Face!_

_Hi, I've got a cat too, she's called Honey bunny! I love your cat, and love its name! What cute pictures of you two together, I especially like the one where you kissed its pink nose! You can look at the pictures of Honey Bunny if you want! Their totally cute! So anyways see ya!_

_XOXO Honey Bunny Lover with face like a girl! _

Kaidoh was surprised…Who was the 'Furry marshmallow lover with a scary face'?

Kaidoh clicked the link and saw the girl with her ginger colored cat, but the next thing he saw made him furious… There on her 'like' photos was him kissing the cat he met earlier on the nose, it was impossible, he had saved his pictures on his phone and memory stick, and had never put it up on Facebook. And guessing by the name, it had to be Eiji who made it up, Fuji who took the pictures and Ryoma who had called all the regulars to watch.

After seeing the pictures of him and the cute cat, he only had one thing on his mind, revenge…

_**Thanks for reading, please leave a review, and say if I should or shouldn't write a sequel to Kaidoh's Secret called Kaidoh's Revenge. (I also need idea's on what he's going to do if you say write another one!)**_

_**Thanks! **_


End file.
